1. Field of the Invention
The present intention relates to a retainer clip and, more particularly, to a retainer clip that secures a battery to an electronic device.
2. Background
Batteries are regularly used as a convenient source of power in electronic devices because of their small size, ease of use, and low maintenance. For example, batteries are often used in computers and servers to support certain functions of the particular devices. Specifically, batteries are regularly connected to multi-function computer cards, such as printed circuit boards (xe2x80x9cPCBsxe2x80x9d), to support clock functions and back-up functions of a device, even when the particular device is not otherwise powered. Such a battery should be firmly secured to the PCB to ensure reliable connection to the electrical circuit. However, because of the limited area available on a PCB to secure a battery, the securing apparatus must occupy as small amount of space as possible.
Several methods have been used to secure batteries to PCBs, including soldering, spot welding, taping, and holders. Each of these securing techniques, however, has drawbacks.
The present invention is directed to a device that secures a battery to an electronic component and method of performing the same. One exemplary embodiment of the present invention comprises a retainer clip that includes at least three arms, each having a free end and an intersecting end. For the three arms, the respective intersecting ends join together at an intersecting point and the opposed free ends are adapted to couple to the electronic device. When the retainer clip is coupled to the electronic device, the intersecting point is spaced apart from the component at a distance to receive a battery therebetween. The battery is then movable between a separated position, in which the battery is spaced apart from the intersecting point, and a mounted position, in which the battery is disposed intermediate the intersecting point and the electronic device.
To secure better the battery, the retainer clip preferably urges the intersecting point toward the electronic device. In one exemplary embodiment, the intersecting point is bendable and is normally concave in side view. When the battery is moved or slid to the mounted position, at least a portion of the intersecting point flexes to be substantially straight. Since the intersecting point is biased to be concave, it more securely positions the battery than an embodiment that is not predisposed to be concave.